Repercussions
by Patcat
Summary: After
1. Chapter 1

REPERCUSSIONS

Chapter One

Some sessions she dreaded. Psychiatrists were supposed to be impartial, to treat all patients equally, but the honest ones admitted there were patients they like more than others. And these honest psychiatrists—ones she thought were the best at their work—also confessed there were patients they didn't like and even feared. One of her mentors told her, "Paula, there's going to be patients you're going to have to force yourself to stay awake during their sessions. There's going to be patients you'll despise. And then there'll be patients you're going to fight and root for. And those are often going to be the toughest and most challenging."

He'd been right about that, as he was about a lot of things. As she walked to her office Gyson considered that the patient she was about to see was certainly challenging, certainly tough, and certainly one she was fighting and rooting for. She smiled as she realized she was looking forward to this session. The man was intelligent, well read, brave, enormously complicated, and a great challenge. She thought she was and could continue helping him if her skills were good enough, and if the man could be persuaded he was worth it. She'd nearly lost him at the end of one session. She'd recognized he was a man with a strong moral code, but his reaction to what he thought was even a suggestion the he might regard her in anything other than a profession way stunned her. She thought she'd lost him after that session, a prospect that hurt her professional pride, but more deeply worried her because she thought he was at a crucial point where their sessions might be helping him. She was more than ready to clear him for duty at that point, but feared he wouldn't come back. But the next week she found him waiting for her. He was, for all of his troubles, one cop she would bet her savings and, more importantly, her professional reputation, on Robert Goren never hurting a criminal, let alone a civilian.

Even in the early evening, she felt safe in the street around her office, but there was one alley that was dark and long. Even on the brightest days, shadows filled the alley, and at this time of day, it was impossible to see into its depths. As she passed by it, she glanced down it. She could just make out several wildly moving figures at its end. In spite of the cautious voice in her head telling her to mind her own business, she hesitated. She heard muffled cries of pain and stepped into the alley. A flash of light illuminated the alley, and she saw Bobby Goren's bloody face through a forest of legs. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and Goren subtly shook his head. His face disappeared among the forest, and she lurched back on the sidewalk.

Shame and fear swept over her. "I've got to help him," she thought. "She seized he cell phone and dialed 911. She gave the operator the address and the nature of her call with what she thought was remarkable clarity. The operator assured her help was coming and forbid her to interfere with the attack. But as she shut her cell phone, she knew she had to do something. She stared up and down the street. For once, it was empty. She rushed over to a trash can, shoved it over, and kicked it as hard as she could.

"Help!" she screamed. "Fire! Help! Fire!"

Sirens sounded in the distance, and several people appeared from the houses. She screamed again. Just before two gratifyingly muscular young men reached her, three men stumbled out of the alley. They blinked in the sudden light and stared at the growing crowd on the sidewalk.

"Cope!" the last man out shouted into the alley. "You gotta get out of there!"

The sirens grew closer, but they still seemed terribly far away.

"I"m outa here!" one of the other men shouted as he fled. Another man hovered in the alley's entrance, then took off after his companion. The third man stared down the alley. She saw blood on his shirt before he spun and ran after the two others. The sight of that blood propelled her into the alley. A fourth man nearly knocked her over. She was close enough to him to smell the alcohol on his breath and see the blood on the billy club he carried. She didn't consider stopping him; all of her attention was on the lump she could just make out at the end of the alley. She left the man to the crowd and ran towards the lump.

"Detective Goren," she said as she dropped to her knees. She ignored the trash and rocks and glass littering the ground.

He was curled into a ball and lay on his right side. He shivered and weakly held up his left hand, which was smeared with blood.

"Please," he said. "No more. No more." She could barely hear him, and his words were mushy.

"Detective Goren," she said. "It's me. It's Dr. Gyson."

He turned his head towards her, and she stifled a cry. Bruises rose over his face, and a gash over his right eye streaked blood. His lip was split and bleeding, and his knuckles were burst and bleeding.

"You...You shouldn't be here," he mumbled. "They...They'll hurt...Oh..." He shivered.

"They're not here," Gyson soothed him. She gently brushed his curls, where she felt sticky blood. "They ran away. Hold on. Help is coming."

He blinked and struggled to speak.

"Take it easy. Please."

He gasped and coughed. Bright, red blood trickled from his mouth.

"Cops," he mumbled. "One of them. I know...Another...Used to be...Cops...How could they..."

"Oh, no," Gyson thought. "All of our work...The therapy...All the progress we made...This could break him mentally...Even if he survives physically..."

The sirens suddenly filled the air and stopped. Gyson looked up to see two young EMTs rushing towards her and Goren.

"The EMTs are here," she said.

"Al...Eames...She'll be so upset..." His left hand clutched her arm. "Eames," he said forcefully. "You've got to warn her. They may go after her. Call her...Now...My cell phone. It's the first number."

The EMTs reached them just as he thrust his cell phone at her. "Call her. Warn her." His eyes glazed over with pain and fear, and he fell back on the ground as the paramedics began to work on him.

Gyson stood and stepped out of the way. She punched Goren's cell phone and wondered how she could tell Alex Eames what had happened.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It had been a good day, a very good day. It started with breakfast with Bobby, who was as cheerful and happy as she'd ever seen him. He looked great. He'd lost weight in recent months and was working out regularly. He regaled her with stories about the latest car Lewis and he were working on, which led to stories about their escapades as kids. The breakfast was so much fun that Alex hated to leave in spite of the promise of seeing Nate and the rest of her family. She asked Bobby if he wanted to come with her and was pleased when he seriously considered it.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "But I promised Hannah I'd take Wilson's shift. And...And I have a session with Dr. Gyson this afternoon. But I'll take a raincheck."

Alex didn't press him. For Bobby to even consider visiting her family was a huge step for him. He'd just accepted that her sister and brother-in-law not only let him see her nephew, but that they liked him to see the boy and the trips Bobby accompanied Nate and his Aunt Alex to museums, parks, zoos, and anything else.

"I think," Alex said carefully as she speared one of the chocolate chip pancakes Bobby had agreed to share with her. "That those sessions have helped you. I mean, you've not said much about them, and they're your business, but I think they've helped you."

Bobby stared into his coffee for several long moments. "It's your business," he finally said. "And I'm glad you thing they've helped me. I think that too. I...I feel like I'm thinking better. That I have a better handle on things. That I'm doing a better job, and I'm a better partner...and...friend to you."

His honesty stunned her. "Well, it's made you more open," Alex said admiringly. "I'm beginning to wish that Dr. Gyson was my therapist." Alex feared she might have said too much. They rarely spoke of, even in the most indirect way, about Jo Declan's kidnapping of her.

"She puts up with me," Bobby said. He gripped his coffee cup with both hands. "She's suggested...That maybe the two of us might want to share a session or two. Not that she thinks you have any problems," he added hastily. "But it might help me. And she'd like to meet anyone who could put up with me." He smiled, but Alex sensed the plea behind his words.

"I could see that," Alex said slowly. "I'll think about it."

Bobby looked up at her. "You...You will? I mean...You hate psychiatrists and psychologists..."

"Yea," Alex acknowledged. "But I'll make an exception for you."

And Bobby looked so ridiculously happy and grateful that Alex felt a little giddy herself.

"You don't have to tell her anything really...She just wants to meet you... If it's not too much of an intrusion."

"Bobby." Ales placed her hand over his. "It's ok. I understand. I'm ok with this. She's been good for you, like I said. Since we've both got back to Major Case, it's been like the best times of our partnership. Some of these times have been the best parts of our partnership."

"Good...Good...I've felt that way too." He stared at the table and took a deep breath. "I've heard," he said cautiously. "That it was rough for you...After...After..."

Alex gripped her coffee cup tightly. "Well, the Brass wasn't happy with me. Truth is, I seriously thought about resigning."

"Alex...Just because of me..."

"It wasn't just you," Alex insisted. "It was a lot of things. But in the end..." She stared into the coffee. "I didn't need the money. I've got some savings, and there's Joe's pension. And it wasn't that I couldn't find another job. When Deakins heard about what happened, he immediately offered me a job. Said he'd hire you too." She smiled at Bobby. "But I'm stubborn, and I didn't want to give them the satisfaction of driving me away. And my union rep said I got a raw deal, and we could fight better if I was still on the force. And, like I always told you, I bleed blue."

"What did they do?"

"Tried to bore me to death. Sent me to a suburb. Only danger was that I'd get an infected paper cut. But there were people pulling for me. Including Massa."

Bobby straightened. "He's a captain now, right?"

Alex nodded. "In charge of the Mayor's protective detail. I think Mass was really in charge of a lot more than just Major Case after Ross was murdered."

Bobby looked over Alex's shoulder as if the answer to their questions stood there. "Massa gave me every chance to get out of trouble. And he game me a good recommendation to the FBI. And he congratulated me when I ran into him after I came back to the department."

"There was a weird vibe between Massa and Moran. Like Massa was in charge."

"Well, Moran was gone soon after that," Bobby said. "I don't know how much about it, but there seems to be some cause and effect."

"My sources tell me that there were deals." Alex shrugged. "I don't pay much attention. But I gather my refusal to play ball upset some of those deals. But it's not going to upset me."

Bobby frowned.

"Don't feel bad, Bobby. This wasn't your fault. And at least I didn't wind up back in Vice. I was nearly bored to death, but at least I wasn't walking the streets again. And now I'm back at Major Case. With you."

Bobby smiled shyly.

She made another effort to get him to join her at her family's gathering, but he gently rebuffed her. He promised to make another one. She spent the day playing with her nieces and nephews, especially Nate. She spoke happily with her sisters and sisters-in-law and even managed a more than civil conversation with her father. She'd departed the picnic before any arguments started or any of her buttons could be pushed, or she could push anyone else's. She drove home through blessedly light traffic, and immediately took a long, leisurely soak in the tub. As she rested in the warm weather, Bobby came to her thoughts. He'd just be heading to his session with Dr. Gyson about now. Alex briefly wondered what this psychiatrist was like. She had to be tough and smart if she could deal with Bobby Goren. The fact she was obviously helping Bobby told Alex this Gyson must be a good psychiatrist.

"He's better," Alex thought. "A lot better. I think he was getting better by himself, but she's helping him. He's like the Bobby I knew when we met. And that makes my life better."

Her cell phone's chirping interrupted her thoughts. Alex started. It was Bobby's ring. She frowned as she scrambled out of the tub. She and Bobby weren't officially on call, as if that ever mattered. He always treated her time with her family as sacred and wouldn't call her unless it was absolutely necessary. Dripping on the bathroom floor, she picked up her cell phone.

"This better be good, Goren," she muttered as she answered the phone.

"Detective Eames?" Alex didn't recognize the female voice.

"Yes...Who is this? Why are you on Detective Goren's phone?"

"This is Doctor Paula Gyson. Detective Goren...He's been hurt...Badly hurt."

END CHAPTER TWO


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Paula Gyson became a psychiatrist for several reasons. One, which she freely acknowledged, was that she didn't like hospitals. And she outright hated emergency rooms. She could handle the sight of blood and gore; it was the chaos that got to her. She appreciated the irony. As a psychiatrist, she dealt with the chaos of mental illness every day.

This ER was especially chaotic, particularly, as far as she could see, Bobby Goren was the only serious patient on this early Sunday evening. She realized it wasn't that early any more. There were uniformed police everywhere, and many people she suspected were cops in plainclothes. Aside from the two uniformed cops who were first at the scene at the alley, she hadn't spoken with any of them. The two shared a look of shock and skepticism when she first told them that Goren reported that his attackers were cops and ex-cops. She took a deep breath and hoped that Detective Eames would arrive soon. Eames had taken the news of Goren's attack with an air of sad resignation. Apparently it wasn't as shocking to cops—or at least this cop—to learn that cops and ex-cops attacked their one.

Eames warned her. "Don't tell anyone anything beyond describing the guys who attacked Bobby. Wait until Captain Hannah or I get there. And don't go with anyone anywhere. Even if Mayor Bloomberg wants to take you to Gracie Mansion. Don't go with them."

Gyson readily agreed. No one was going to get her away from her patient for any reason.

She stared down the ER cubicles. She'd managed to get this close to them by inching forward and sheer gall. The nurses occasionally gave her a suspicious or even hostile look, but she apparently hadn't crossed the invisible line where they would force her back. She strained to hear what was going on in the second cubicle on the right where she'd seen the EMTs wheel Goren. She felt eyes bore into her back, and then their sudden departure. There was a buzz behind her, and she turned to see a petite, athletic, determined blonde woman striding though the crowd. It wasn't so much that she pushed through the crowd as the crowd parted respectfully and fearfully before her.

"Detective Eames," Gyson thought, and a great weight lifted from her. She was still afraid for Goren and of the police, but she now had a friend, and one that appeared to be a formidable one.

The woman reached her. "Dr. Gyson?"

"Yes. Detective Eames?"

"Yes." Eames' practiced eyes studied Gyson. She blinked when she saw the blood on Gyson's clothes, but she remained calm.

"How is Bobby?" Eames asked as she subtly guided Gyson to a row of chairs.

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything." Gyson sat heavily on one of the plastic chairs. Now that there was someone to help her fight, she felt as if she could afford to show some of her exhaustion.

Eames looked at her with sympathy. "Have you talked to any cops?"

"Just the first two who came to the place where it happened. Only a couple have tried to talk to me since I got here. I did what you asked. I haven't talked to anyone else. Do you think Detective Goren is in danger?"

Eames sat in the chair next to Gyson. "Possibly. And I don't mean to frighten you...But you may be too."

Gyson stared at her. "You mean...Because I saw them...But a lot of people saw them..."

"I know," Eames said. "But you saw them clearly. Heard them."

Gyson's head spun and hurt. "But...Detective Goren...They attacked him...They...They weren't really cops?"

"You said one of them called another "Cope". There was a cop..." Eames sighed. "Named Patrick Copa. Goren revealed that he lied about seeing a drug dealer kill his partner. And Goren revealed tha Copa left his partner alone so that Copa could have a quickie with his girlfriend, and that partner was killed because he was left alone. And Goren revealed Copa suffered from night blindness. He was a danger to other cops and civilians. Copa was thrown off the force. But there were a lot of cops who thought it was Bobby who should've been thrown off the force."

Gyson stared again at Alex. "But...Detective Goren...He did the right thing...This Copa...He's the one..."

Alex nodded. "Most cops would agree with you. But there's enough that don't. And then...You know about Bobby's suspension? After he went undercover?"

"Yes..."

"You now how he got back?"

Gyson sensed this wasn't a subject Detective Eames was eager to discuss. "Yes," the psychiatrist said. "It's in the files, of course, but he...We..." Gyson wasn't she how much she could or should reveal. She and Goren were just beginning to go into the details about his undercover work at Tates Prison or the subsequent undercover work that brought him back to the NYPD. Gyson felt she'd accomplished a great deal when Goren touched on these things in their last session. She realized with a shock that whether because of his physical or mental state or both of them, she and Goren might never discuss this or any other subject again.

"The operation that brought him back," Eames continued. "Bobby found two very bad cops. After he got his badge back. He found a dead rat in his desk."

Gyson stared at her in shock. She knew enough of the world of cops to know what this meant.

"I...I knew he was at...At odds with the Department...Other cops..." Gyson swallowed. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

Eames studied the cops wandering the waiting room. "Yea. Right now I can see several candidates for the position of that rat handler."

"You never found out who did it?"

Eames shook her head. "Too many suspects. Friends of the the bad cops Bobby brought down. Friends of Patrick Copa. Friends of and cops he's made look bad over the years." Eames laughed bitterly. "For all I know, it could've been Kenny Moran."

Gyson digested this information. "I've heard that he was vindictive enough."

"More than enough," Eames said. "The good news is that Moran and a lot of his friends are gone now. And there's some of the Brass who may not understand or like Bobby, but they like his results. And it may be a small group, but there's some cops who get and like Bobby. Our captain—Captain Hannah—is one of them. He's who I want you to talk to." Eames scanned the crowd. "And there he is."

In the next few minutes, Gyson was introduced to a blur of police officers. She watched for Eames' reactions to them. If Bobby Goren trusted Alex Eames, Gyson decided she could trust the people Alex Eames trusted. Gyson immediately liked Captain Hannah, who, in spite of his great control, was clearly furious about what had happened to Goren. Eames was uncomfortable with another captain named Massa, but not overtly hostile. Gyson gave a brief statement to two detectives selected by Hannah and Massa; Eames stood by.

"You're sure," one of the detectives asked. "You heard one of the men call another, "Cope"?"

"Yes," Gyson said.

The two detectives shared a look that was a combination of anger, resignation and sadness. The second detective pulled out a photo.

"That's him," Gryson said. "That's the man the others called Copa. He led the attack."

"Thank you, Doctor," the first detective said. "You've been very helpful. We'd like you to come to our station house when you can to make an official statement."

"Of course," Gyson agreed. "But I need to stay with my patient."

The detective nodded. "We'll be in touch." He turned to Eames. "I'm sorry, Eames. Nobody deserves anything like this. But especially Goren. We'll get these guys."

"Thank you," Alex said.

As the two detectives moved through the crowd, a doctor appeared from Goren's cubicle. Gryson stood, and Alex followed her example. Both women tried not to stare at the spots of blood on the woman's scrubs.

"Dr. Gyson?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," Gyson said. "This is Detective Alex Eames, Detective Goren's partner and friend."

"You must be the Alex Mr. Goren spoke about," the doctor said.

"How is he?" Alex asked, her voice finally betraying some of her feelings.

"A lot of soft tissue damage," the doctor said. "He managed to protect his head some, but there are some nasty bruised and cuts on his face and head. He's got two black eyes, and he's not going to be able to see out of one of them for a day or so."

Alex and Gryson winced.

"Does he have any internal bleeding?" Gyson asked.

"We didn't find that, but we're going to keep him a day or so to be sure. He's got bruises all over his body, but we didn't find any broken bones. What worries me..." the doctor paused.

"I'm his psychiatrist," Gyson said. "And Detective Eames is his partner and best friend. We know him as well as anybody does."

"I have his power of attorney," Alex said. "Just to make it official."

The doctor nodded. "He's barely speaking. Now, he's on some powerful medications, but even allowing for that, he's very quiet."

"The people who attacked him," Alex said. "Were cops and excops."

The doctor winced.

Captain Hannah approached the group. "Doctor, if I could speak to you. We need to establish a guard for Detective Goren. And Doctor Gyson and Detective Eames."

"Me?" Gyson stared at him.

Hannah and Alex shared a look that said "Civilians. What can you do with them?"

"I'm afraid so," Hannah said. "You're a witness. A very important one."

"I'll be easy to find," Gyson declared. "I'll be here with my patient."

"And I'm staying with my partner," Alex said.

"Going to make it easy for us, Detective," Hannah said. "All right."

The doctor turned towards the cubicles. "Mr. Goren's ready to be moved."

A large hospital bed rolled out of a cubicle. A muscular young man pushed it, and two nurses hovered on either side. Bobby lay motionless on the bed. A white bandage covered the right side of his head, and both of his eyes were swollen nearly shut. Bruises covered his face. Alex stepped closer to the bed.

"Bobby," she said gently.

He turned towards the sound of her voice. "Alex...Eames..."

The orderly eased the bed to a stop.

"Mr. Goren," the doctor said. "Take it easy. Relax. Let your medications work."

Bobby paid no attention. "Eames...You gotta be careful. You...You..."

"Bobby." Alex leaned over him. "I'm safe. I'm here with you. I'm safe. Dr. Gyson is safe."

Gyson watched the two detectives. Even with Goren badly beaten, and Eames tired and worried, there was a psychic link between them. She anticipated his fears, and he visibly relaxed as she spoke with him. Gyson knew that Eames was why Goren finally allowed himself to give way to his pain and exhaustion. As Eames followed the bed, Gyson felt a small spark of hope.

"If anyone can save him," Gyson thought. "It's her. If anyone can help me save him, it's her. And maybe we can all save each other."

END CHAPTER THREE


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Alex stretched and yawned and winced. The plastic hospital chair wasn't the most uncomfortable place she'd ever slept, but it was in the running. Somehow, whether because of his occupation, his injuries, or the words of a few highly placed cops, Bobby secured a private room. Alex looked across the bed to see Dr. Gyson asleep in a slightly more comfortable chair. Alex decided she liked the psychiatrist in spite of her profession. She'd acted rationally and bravely in the past few hours, and she probably saved Bobby's life. She was a good witness, and Alex though that Patrick Copa and his friends faced a formidable enemy. And from what Alex had seen, Gyson was an enemy of anyone who'd attack any of her patients, but especially Robert Goren. Once the psychiatrist recovered from her shock, she was filled with a quiet rage. Gyson apparently had contacts, or knew people who had contacts, and Alex had seen several members of the NYPD Brass whiten when confronted by civilians with power over them.

Alex stretched, sat up, and studied Bobby. It'd been two days since he'd arrived at the hospital. There'd been complications-"Of course," Alex thought. "There's complications. Nothing's simple with Bobby."-with a badly bruised lung and the threat of internal bleeding keeping him in the hospital. His doctors weren't particularly worried. "We just want to keep him for a while," one told Alex and Gyson. "We're prepared for this, and we'll take care of him."

They were taking good care of him. Bobby was clearly better, and on his second day in the hospital, most of the large, frightening equipment around him disappeared. The Ivs in his arms carried antibiotics, pain medication, hydration, and nutrition, but not blood. Bobby moved in and out of consciousness, and his attitude during his moments of wakefulness worried everyone. He was aware of his surroundings and people around him, but Bobby scarcely spoke. He refused to look directly at anyone.

Alex looked at Bobby, who stirred restlessly. He was clearly in pain, but hadn't asked for any pain medication. Alex rubbed her eyes. She'd spoken enough with Gyson to know that the psychiatrist feared this might break Bobby. And Alex feared this as well.

There was a soft knock at the door. Gyson blinked and woke as Alex moved quietly to the door. Bobby murmured softly, and Gyson's attention turned to him. Alex opened the door to reveal Captain Hannah.

"Alex," he said. "Can I speak with you?"

Alex looked back at Gyson, who nodded.

"Yes, Captain," Alex said, and moved out of the room.

"We've got two of them," Hannah said. "Actually, one of them turned himself in. He's a cop from the 43rd. Used to work with Copa. He claims he didn't know Bobby was a cop or that Copa planned to attack him." Hannah shrugged. "Don't know how much we can believe about his story, but he gave us the names of the others. Caught one of them at his local bar, drowning his guilt. When he finally sobers up, we get some more information."

Alex felt enormous relief. "What about the other guy? And Copa?"

"I think we'll have them soon," Hannah said. "For one thing these guys aren't the smartest in the room. For another, they're turning on each other pretty quickly."

Alex glanced down the hall, where the two uniformed cops spoke quietly. "You think two of them are necessary? Gyson's a civilian, but I can take care of myself. Especially against cowards like this."

Hannah smiled wanly. "I don't doubt that. But Copa's manged to get help, and I don't want to take any chances."

"I don't understand," Alex said. Her voice shook slightly. "I don't understand. Who are these cops? I thought everyone knew what Copa did? How he left his partner for a quickee with his girlfriend? How he lied about what he saw? And cops still..." Alex's voice choked with anger.

"I don't understand that either," Hannah admitted. "And how anyone could pick a Copa over Bobby..." He shook his head. "Bobby is unusual, but he's a good cop and a very moral man. I can only imagine that they don't know what happened with Copa. I know..." He said in response to Alex's glare. "They should know. They have no excuse not to. But some cops are like some people. They won't pay attention to what's in front of them. They won't believe the truth."

Alex folded her arms and leaned back against the wall. "I feel so frustrated. And useless."

"I understand," Hannah said. "But you're far from useless. Keeping an eye on Goren, talking to Gyson...These are valuable things."

Alex sighed. "Well, she'll be a great witness. If I was one of the defense attorneys, I'd plead out before facing a jury after hearing her."

"You like her..."

"Yes," Alex said. "She's smart. And she cares about Bobby. She's almost as angry I am about all of this."

Hannah nodded. "And Bobby?"

Alex hesitated. "He's so quiet. He's still in pain, but he won't talk to anyone. He won't look anyone in the eye."

"Damn," Hannah said. "He's always taken the blame for everything. Tries to save everyone. To have cops...Even bad cops and excops...Attack you...It'd hurt any cop...But Bobby Goren..." Hannah sighed.

Alex ran a hand through her hair. "I know there are cops who support him. If we could get them to she him that he has some support..."

Hannah nodded. "Let me think about that, Alex. You worry about getting him up and about...And take care of yourself and Dr. Gyson. If we're lucky, you may not have to worry about that much longer."

"I'll let Gyson know. She's going to be by Bobby for a while. She's that kind of doctor...And person. But I'm sure she hates any kind of restriction as much as I do." Alex pushed her hair back. "I need to get in there. Spell her a bit."

"I'll talk to you later, Alex," Hannah said. "And work on trying to find some way to let Goren know he's valued around here."

Alex watched Hannah walk away. For a moment she missed Jimmy Deakins terribly. She even missed Danny Ross. She'd gotten to the point where she at least though Ross was on Bobby and her side. She still wasn't sure where Hannah's sympathies lay, although Bobby seemed to be tentatively trusting him.

"Well," she thought as she watched Hannah speak with the uniforms. "He's stood by Bobby so far."

She opened the door and entered Bobby's room. Gyson stood and frowned down at Bobby, whose head was turned away from her. Gyson looked up as Alex entered the room.

"Detective Eames," she said warmly. "Detective Goren just woke up. I think he was looking for you."

At the mention of Alex's name, Bobby slightly turned his head. Alex walked to the side of the bed opposite Gyson. Unless he closed his eyes, Bobby had to look at one of them. He still struggled to avoid their eyes.

"Hey," Alex said gently. "Would you like a drink of water?"

Someone who didn't know Bobby well would've missed his slight nod. Alex saw, but wasn't sure if Gyson did. Alex picked up the cup from the table next to the bed.

"Here...Nice and cold..." She pushed the straw towards him.

He winced slightly as he leaned towards the cup. He shook his head as both Alex and Gyson moved to help him. He took a long drink, leaned back against the pillows, and closed his eyes.

"Can I get you anything else?" Alex asked. She glanced at Gyson, who seemed perfectly content for Alex to take the lead.

Bobby didn't answer immediately, and Alex wondered if he was exhausted or hiding.

"No," he finally said. "I'm fine." He looked at Alex and then Gyson. "Dr. Gyson...Are you ok?"

"More than fine," Gyson said. "Detective Eames has been taking good care of me. And she's been good company."

Bobby's attention shifted to Alex.

"There's a uniform in the hall. And lots here in the hospital," she said evenly. "Two of them have turned themselves in. Another got caught. The other two...Well, Hannah and I are both of the opinion they'll either be caught or turn themselves in pretty soon."

"Good, good," Bobby murmured. "You and Dr. Gyson would be safe."

Gyson leaned forward in her chair. "What about you, Detective? What does it mean for you?"

Bobby stared at her blankly. "I...I'm just...I was afraid that you and Detective Eames would get hurt."

Gyson looked across at Alex. "Somehow, I feel sorry for anyone who'd try to take on Detective Eames."

Alex smiled "And I wouldn't want to cross this doctor. Even the nurses don't scare her."

"Don't be too...Don't think you're safe...As long as Copa..." Bobby clutched at the sheets. Saying Copa's name seemed to take a great deal out of him. "Copa doesn't just hate me. He hates you, Eames. He...He blames us both..."

"For the fact he was a bad cop! A bad man!"

Gyson watched Alex's anger with great interest. Copa wasn't its object, and it wasn't from any fear for herself. And it wasn't a blind anger, but a clear, logical one.

"Copa," Alex continued. "Should look at himself. He's the source of his own troubles."

"Eames. That doesn't matter. He doesn't think that way." Bobby fought to speak through his swollen and bruised mouth. "And that's why you have to worry. Maybe more than Dr. Gyson."

"But I'm the witness. I'm the one who saw him..." Gyson studied Bobby.

"but he knows Detective Eames...He connects her with you..."

"Copa...Copa may not even recognize you," Bobby said. "He may have been in such a hurry to get out of that alley..."

"And his eyesight is pretty awful..." Alex muttered.

"But...But you both need to be careful..." Bobby winced.

"Are you in a lot of pain?" Gyson asked gently.

Bobby started to protest, but then stared at his hands. "Great," he said. "The two people I can't face in the world."

Alex pushed the button for a nurse. "You," she said. "We're going to make sure you take care of yourself in spite of yourself."

Several minutes later, Bobby slept fitfully again. The nurses had tried to get some soft food in him, but all he'd manged was some orange juice and a few nibbles at a cracker. The potent painkillers combined with his empty stomach knocked Bobby out quickly.

Gyson yawned and stretched. "Doctor," Alex said. "You look like you could use some sleep, or at least a shower..."

"I look that bad?" Gyson said wryly.

"Actually, pretty good, considering you've been drowsing in a plastic chair all night," Alex said. "There's a bathroom with a shower for friends and families of patients down the hall."

Gyson hesitated. Sleep sounded good, a shower wonderful."

"And the sooner you go," Alex said. "The sooner I can go."

"Oh, I see. I'd be doing you a favor."

"Exactly," Alex said. She liked Gyson, not just because the doctor was clearly devoted to Bobby, but because she liked the woman.

"I'm not too proud to accept the offer," Gyson said. "I seem to remember someone from the NYPD brought some clothes for me..."

"Yea," Alex said. "Over there." She pointed to a duffle bag in a corner of the room. "Mine's next to it."

"All right. I'll be back soon."

"Take your time," Alex said. "The hospital should have a lot of hot water."

Alex's directions were clear, and Gyson found the bathroom easily. A nurse offered Gyson some soap and shampoo, and the psychiatrist walked down the hall. Goren's brief return to the living lightened her mood. He was, ever so reluctantly, engaging with her and Detective Eames, especially Eames. Gyson wasn't surprised that engagement was based on Gyson's need to care for others. Even in pain, angry, and afraid, he couldn't shut off the basic aspect of his character. It might be the best way to help the man.

The visitor's bathroom was to the left of a hall that ended in a T. Gyson turned to the left as she looked to her right. A man shuffled out of the stairwell door. Gyson froze and stared at Patrick Copa.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Gyson's heart raced. "I wonder if this is what a heart attack feels like," she thought. She shoved the thought away. She had to concentrate. Running away was one option, but she was certain she couldn't move quickly enough. The bathroom was the better choice. It was closer, it had a lock, and someone would come. Eames, at least, would wonder where she was. The bathroom was the best bet.

"Hey, sister..."

Gyson's heart banged against her ribs. She opened her mouth to scream.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I used to be a cop."

"He doesn't recognize me," she thought. "Goren was right. He doesn't recognize me."

"I just want to know where the patients' rooms are."

Gyson swallowed. "Sorry," she managed. "You scared me. But the patients' rooms are back there. Where I came from."

He smiled at her. It was the smile of a man who thought he could get anything he wanted from a woman. Knowing what this man really was, Gyson felt sick to her stomach.

"Thanks," he said, and brushed by her.

"Please," she thought. "Please don't let him recognize me."

"Hey...Do I know you from someplace?"

She was certain her heart was about to burst through her chest. "No...No I don't think so..."

"You sure? Beautiful woman like you. I'm sure I met you..."

"My God," Gyson thought. "He's wanted by the police. He's in a hospital crawling with cops...And he's trying to pick me up." Her stomach lurched.

"I...I'm sorry. I...I don't feel well. I've been up all night with a friend. I gotta go to the bathroom." She turned and tried not to rush into the bathroom.

"Ok, ok," Copa laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not a bad guy."

"No," Gyson thought as she locked the bathroom door. "You're a horrible man." She felt in her pocket. She still had Goren's cell phone. She pulled it out and punched its first number. "Please...Please...Pick up...Pick up."

"Hello? Dr. Gyson?"

"Detective Eames...Copa...I saw him in the hall...He's here..."

"Where are you?" Eames was wonderfully calm.

"I'm in the bathroom," Gyson said sheepishly.

"Good. Stay there until Captain Hannah or I come. Don't open the door to anyone else. No matter what they say."

"Yes...Yes...Detective Eames...Be careful..."

"I'll be fine. And so will Bobby."

Gyson stumbled and sat on the edge of the bathtub. She would do what Eames told her to, but it would take every bit of her control. She liked Eames and wanted her to be safe. She wanted Patrick Copa caught. But she wanted to be with her patient.

"Oh, God," she thought and ran a hand through her hair. "I wish I'd at least brought something to read." She looked around the bathroom, but its only reading materials were a set of health pamphlets dating back to the Clinton Administration. Gyson struggled not to let several terrible scenarios run through her head.

A sudden banging at the door interrupted her thoughts. Gyson jumped to her feet and rushed to the door. Eames' warning echoed in her head.

"Police! Open up!"

"Who is it?," Gyson shouted back.

"Police! Open up!"

"No! Only to Detective Eames or Captain Hannah!"

"Dammit! Open up!"

Several crashes against the door followed, and Gyson desperately hoped that the door and lock would hold. She clutched Goren's cell phone, but before she could call for help, the crashes ended. She heard sounds of a struggle, and then silence. She realized her heart was pounding, and she wondered if it had stopped since she first saw Copa.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Dr. Gyson. It's Captain Hannah. It's all right. You can open the door."

Gyson's heart settled back inside her ribs. She released the lock and opened the door to reveal a slightly disheveled Captain Hannah.

"If you ever consider leaving psychiatry, Doctor," he said. "You'd make a good cop."

"I don't know." Gyson manged to keep her voice from shaking. "I don't think good cops hid in bathrooms."

"They do if they're ordered to. Would it make you feel better to know that Detective Eames has spent all this time locked in Detective Goren's room?"

"Marginally." Gyson picked up her bag. "Are they all right?"

"Yes. Goren apparently slept through everything."

"Probably for the best," Gyson said. "He might've tried to get out of bed."

Hannah smiled. "One of the few ways Bobby Goren isn't a great cop. He would've come out from behind a locked door. Especially if civilians were at stake."

Gyson saw a few signs of a struggle as she walked down the hall—some scuffs on the walls, scratches on the floor, a cart askew. "What happened ? Copa couldn't have thought..."

"I don't believe, Doctor, Patrick Copa does much thinking at all. How he ever became a detective..." Hannah shook his head. "He and the fourth man who attacked Goren—another ex-cop, I'm ashamed to say—snuck in the hospital. One of them knew something or somebody. The fourth guy's the one who tried to get you to open that door. Copa finally remembered where he saw you before, or realized you could at least place him in the hospital. The kid watching Goren's room was smart. He saw Copa, but just kept his eye on him until he made a move towards Goren's room. By that time there were plenty of backup because of Eames' call to us. When we finally had him under control, Copa started whining about how he used to be a cop and Goren had ruined his life. The kid in particular wasn't impressed. Turned out Goren had spoken to his Academy class, and Goren's a hero to the kid. It doesn't bother me that the kid wasn't too gentle when he put the cuffs on Copa."

A uniformed cop snapped to attention as Gyson and Hannah reached Goren's room.

"All quiet, Luna?" Hannah asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"This is Dr. Gyson. She's one of our witnesses. And a brave and smart woman. Watch out for her too."

"Yes, Sir."

Hannah knocked on the door and stepped back. "I'll see you later, Doctor. Thank you."

He was gone before Gyson could thank him. She entered the room and found Eames standing protectively next to the bed. Goren was asleep. Eames turned to face Gyson, and the fierce look in the detective's eyes nearly forced the psychiatrist to take a step back.

"She may not love him," Gyson thought. "But she cares...Oh, don't be a fool, Paula. She loves him."

"You didn't get to take your shower," Alex said.

Gyson stared down at the bag in her hand. "No...I'm afraid I was interrupted." She shivered. It seemed terribly cold in the room.

"You were great," Alex said. "You kept your cool. Did all the right things. You ok?"

The bag slipped from Gyson's hand. "I...I don't think so," she murmured. There was a great roaring in her ears, and a fog filled her head. She recovered to find herself sitting in the only semi-comfortable chair in the room and Alex looking down at her.

"I'll call a nurse," she said and reached for the call button.

"No...No...I'm all right." Gyson eased up her body.

Alex frowned, but poured a cup of water and handed it to Gyson. The psychiatrist tried to keep her hand from shaking as she took the cup. She managed to drink the water without spilling it.

"Are you sure you don't need a nurse?" Alex asked.

"I...I think I'm going to be ok." Gyson handed the cup back to Alex. "I think it just hit me...What could've happened to me...To you and Detective Goren. I'm not used to having my life threatened."

Alex smiled wanly. "Your first time is the worst. But you never really get used to it."

"I'd really rather not have to get used to it," Gyson said. She shared a smile with Alex. Gyson sat up in the chair. "I think I'm all right now. What happened? Did Copa get anywhere near you?"

"No, fortunately. Bobby fell asleep right after you left. He slept through everything. You did absolutely the right thing. Calling me, hiding, and staying in the bathroom. That last thing must have been very hard."

"It was."

"Copa didn't get up the hall. It was hard for me too. I had to stay in here. Although I could hear what was going on, at least. And after everything settled, I poked my head out and saw them take Copa and the other guy away."

Gyson sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"You should go take that shower," Alex said. "Only this time, you should have an escort. There's at least one female officer out there."

"Well, as long as she doesn't have to follow me into the shower...You sure you don't mind?"

"The sooner you get done, the sooner I can take mine," Alex said.

"All right." Gyson looked down at Bobby. "I'd like to talk to his doctors and nurses..."

"Me too. They told me they'd be around in about an hour."

Gyson nodded. "I hate hospitals."

END CHAPTER FIVE


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

There was an all too brief moment as he drifted into consciousness when he wasn't aware of the pain and didn't remember what had happened to him. But he'd move an arm or leg or shift his body, and a stab of pain would hit, and he'd remember. Remember the blows. Remember the rage and hatred in Copa's eyes as the ex-cop swung the baton again and again. Remember the fear he felt when he saw Gyson at the end of the alley. Then he'd open his eyes and see Alex and Gyson. They'd both spring forward when they saw he was awake. And he'd see the pity in their eyes. He'd wish he could hide under the bed, or in the closet, or anywhere.

He felt so good as he walked to his appointment with Gyson. The sessions were tough, even brutal, but they were helping him. Alex told him they were, and he knew it too. He was sleeping and eating better—hell, he was eating and sleeping regularly for the first time in years. He looked better. He even looked forward to some of the sessions. He liked Gyson. The psychiatrist was smart, and he enjoyed sparring with her. But she wasn't competitive, and Bobby never sensed with her, as he had with many psychiatrists and psychologists he'd encountered, that he or his mother were some kind of trophy patients to prod and possibly even profit from. He looked forward to this particular evening's session in spite of the possibility Gyson might want to discuss Alex. He liked to talk about Alex, but he didn't like to talk about how he felt about Alex. He wasn't sure about his feelings about Alex, especially now that his sessions with Dr. Gyson had given him the right to think about his feelings about Alex.

He was thinking about how he thought about Alex as he passed by the alley and heard a call for help. As he stepped into the alley, he reached for his cell phone. He never got it out.

He tried to fight them off, but there were four of them, and, in addition to Copa's baton, at least one of the others had brass knuckles. He curled up in a ball and tried to shield his head. "I'm going to die in this alley," he thought. "And I'm never going to be able to tell Alex how I feel about her..."

One of his attackers ripped his jacket open to reveal his badge and gun. The beating stopped, and Bobby heard an argument he couldn't follow. It had something to do with his being a cop. He stared through the legs of his attackers to see Dr. Gyson at the alley's entrance.

"No...No...Don't come down here," Bobby thought. "No..."

The baton slammed against his back and drove away his thoughts. There was nothing but pain—red, hard, sharp pain. He heard shouts and sirens at the edge of his mind, and the blows stopped. There was an argument and a scuffle, and Copa swung the baton for a last blow. And then they were gone. He lay on the ground and tried not to move. If he didn't move and took shallow breaths, it didn't hurt as much. He didn't recall much of the ride to the hospital. Everything came to him through pain and the medication until he saw Alex in the ER. Then he late the darkness take him. He drifted for some time, until the painkillers and exhaustion and a desire not to deal with anything. Every time he woke, Gyson and Alex were by his bed. He tried to avoid their faces; he didn't want to see the pity and the fear there. He didn't tell Alex that Copa whispered into his ear that his next target would be Alex Eames.

"I'll get your pretty little partner," Copa muttered. "And you won't be able to do a thing about it."

Bobby managed some juice after he spoke with Alex and Gyson and before he fell back against his pillows. Drinking the juice had made them ridiculously happy. He was drifting into sleep when he heard Alex's cell phone ringing. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming as he caught bits of her conversation. He became fully awake when he heard Hannah's voice. He remained still but listened intently. He'd learned to play possum when he was a kid, where the difference between being asleep and awake meant remaining safe in bed and getting beaten with a belt. He'd also developed a keen ability to listen, which had saved him from the rages of the man he thought was his father, his brother's machinations, and his mother's delusions. He heard Hannah and Eames talking about Copa's presence in the hospital, and he nearly shot from the bed. Bobby realized he hadn't heard Gyson's voice in some time, and a heavy stone of fear settled in his stomach. He'd told Gyson and Alex that he thought Copa might not recognize the psychiatrist, but what if his stupid theories were wrong? What if because of him Gyson had walked right into Copa's hands? He was about to reveal he was awake when he heard Gyson's voice. She and Alex spoke softly, and he was exhausted and in pain, but he managed to gather enough to recognize Copa wasn't a danger any more.

"Good," Bobby thought. "But...I...We were lucky...Lucky..." He buried his face in the pillow. "I could've gotten you both killed."

END CHAPTER SIX


End file.
